1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and systems for dispensing adhesives by gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices and systems are known to employ gravity feed to dispense liquid products. For example:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventors (s) ______________________________________ 2,831,610 Dennie 3,052,417 Daniel 3,081,911 Scholle 3,554,256 Anderson 3,895,742 Wulbern 3,945,534 Ady 4,020.975 Stauffer 4,090,514 Hinck et al. 4,551,139 Plaas et al. 4,603,793 Stern ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,610 to Dennie discloses a liquid dispensing container consisting of a carton in which a flexible bag is disposed and secured to a nozzle from which the contents of the flexible bag can be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,417 to Daniel discloses a dispensing apparatus consisting of an elongated body into which detergent is gravity fed, and an inclined tubular arm connected to the body portion in communication therewith through which water is discharged from the body portion. The structure of the device is such that mixing of the concentrate (detergent) and water is accomplished subsequent to the discharge from the instant spray device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,911 to Scholle discloses a drainage fitting for a collapsible container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,256 to Anderson discloses a flexible intravenous container consisting of a sealed flexible bag in which intravenous fluid is contained for being gravity fed through an outlet connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,742 to Wulbern discloses a collapsible container consisting of a flexible membrane in which water may be carried. Straps extend along an exterior of the membrane to give it shape and support when the membrane is inflated with water. Water is dispensed through the hose substantially under gravity feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,534 to Ady discloses a food preparation and dispensing system consisting of an outer housing and an inner housing extending through an opening in the outer housing, and a food package arranged in the inner housing. A valve assembly is provided to control dispensing of the contents of the food package from the inner housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,975 to Stauffer discloses a wall-mountable dispensing device for bulk and encapsulated materials consisting of a cylindrical housing adapted to telescopically receive a cup in which a capsule is disposed. Threading of the housing along the cup expels contents in the cup or contents in the capsule through a spout at a base of the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,514 to Hinck et al. discloses a pressure infusion device consisting of a pair of inflatable sheets which are foldable over a liquid-filled plastic bag, the sheets being inflated to exert pressure on the bag and expel the contents therefrom through an outlet of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,139 to Plaas et al. discloses a method and apparatus for burned wound treatment consisting of a container for the treating agent, a spray nozzle, a roller to urge the contents of the container to an outlet therefrom, and a pump unit to convey a pressurized flow of the agent from the container outlet to the spray nozzle. The treating agent is isolated from ambient air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,791 to Stern discloses a coupling device for connecting a material outlet to a packing.
There is a need for a hermetically sealed riser system which permits water based adhesive to flow under the effective of gravity to a dispensing device such as a spray gun, where it is mixed with water to be atomized and produce a fine adhesive spray for application to a work piece. There is also a need for an apparatus which is constructed from kit form easily and inexpensively, and obtains the advantages of kit construction, i.e. replacement parts are easily obtained and installed in the existing system.